Homer Simpson
Homer Simpson is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71202 Level Pack, representing The Simpsons franchise. Background Role in The Simpsons Homer and his wife Marge have three children: Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. As the family's provider, he works at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, where his boss is Mr. Burns. He is crude, bald, overweight, incompetent, clumsy, lazy, a heavy drinker, and ignorant; however, he is essentially a decent man and fiercely devoted to his family. He dislikes his neighbor Ned Flanders and "borrows" a great deal of Ned's property, however Homer and Ned's relationship has been good on occasions, in which Homer seems to genuinely care for Ned as in one episode he calls him his best friend. Despite the suburban blue-collar routine of his life, he has had a number of remarkable experiences. Dimensions Crisis Meltdown at Sector 7-G Homer can be found working (or at least attempting to) at his job in the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. Unfortunately, his clumsy working habits unintentionally hinder the progress of the main heroes (Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle). Lord Business eventually shows up with his army of Micro Managers to take the Foundation Element of The Simpsons World, which is a nuclear rod. Homer is chased down by the Micro Managers, only to be caught, and by accident, his pants are removed by one of the Micro Managers in its process of collecting the Foundation Element. Once Upon A Time Machine in the West After Lord Vortech summons varios objects from other dimensions as obstacles for the trio, Homer can be found peeking out of the doors of the Kwik-E-Mart once it lands in the middle of 1885 Hill Valley. GLaD to See You On the test chamber 05 he is summoned with the Locate Keystone, screaming in agony as he is being swung around on a wrecking ball, and knocking some obstacles out of the way for the main heroes. For some reason, Homer is the most notable hero who previously appeared in the story mode but is absent from the final battle with Lord Vortech, though Batman and The Doctor were seen eating some of the donuts from his world. World The Simpsons: Springfield (742 Evergreen Terrace) Abilities * Sonar Smash * Big Transform (becomes Angry Homer) * Super Strength Quotes *It should be noted that two different recordings are used for the instances of this quote, but the same phrase is still said, albeit in a different tone. Trivia * Strangely, his minifigure comes with a Buzz Cola instead of a Duff Beer. This is most likely because LEGO did not wish to include an alcohol reference in the game, as they are known as a family-friendly product. * In the series, he is voiced by Dan Castellaneta who also voices Krusty the Clown, Grampa Simpson, Mayor Quimby, Groundskeeper Willie, and Hans Moleman. * He's also the first known character to be confirmed as a helper character in the game, for the GLaD to See You level. He is summoned with the Locate Keystone and is stuck on a LEGO wrecking ball, which knocks over an obstacle that is preventing access to one of the three color pads for the Chroma mode to work in one puzzle found in one of the test chambers at Aperture Science Enrichment Center. ** This level, together with Homer's involvement here, was revealed in an E3 2015 trailer. ** Homer on the Wrecking Ball is a reference to a scene from The Simpsons Movie. ** This is not the only time that Homer serves as an helper character in the game. He also helps the player in Back to the Future!, but instead removes obstacles with his snowplow, Mr. Plow. * Archive audio is used when Homer is talking. He and Peter Venkman are the only archive audio characters who are Level Pack characters. * He is one of the three Wave 1 Level Pack characters, the other being are Chell and Marty McFly. * He is the first playable character and the first Level Pack character who has a soda can (Buzz Cola): Gamer Kid is the second character in both instances to have a soda can as well. However, Homer uses his Buzz Cola to activate his Sonar Smash ability, while Gamer Kid uses his soda to switch and activate his various abilities. *He somehow breaks the fourth wall with his second upgrade line, "I get it! Everything's made of blocks!". Although, everything in the game (which includes minifigures and vehicle/gadget mini-builds) are made with LEGO Bricks. **Surprisingly, this line was not taken from the Brick Like Me episode that was set in an alternate reality made out of LEGO bricks. It was instead taken from the Hungry Hungry Homer episode. Gallery Category:Characters Category:The Simpsons Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Big Transformation Ability Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Sonar Smash Ability Category:TV Show Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Non-Vortech's Prisoners Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Summoned Characters